Conor Triton
: "Come on, you idiot, let's go." : ~Conor to Libor, Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters. ---- Conor is a character in The Schoolboys Series, and stares in two films. Biography "It's not a spitball!" "They can't hear you." "Oh, it's not a-" "Come on you idiot, let's go." ~Conor, admitting to Libor that the Schoolboys can't hear him yell out from across the field. ---- Conor and his friend Libor Daman were the pranksters of the school, and they frequently armed themselves with paper slingshots. One day, they organized for the coach to 'intentionally' change the location of the footy practice at the gym so they could use their paper bullet target practice skills on Nathan Jacob, a student at the school. After attacking Nathan, they quickly retreated to the classroom block. After hearing a yell and seeing the two pranksters flee, Josh Kingston, Junior and Nicholas Spencer who were nearby, identified the yell as Nathan's and rushed to his aide. They continued to chase the pranksters, who had been watching up to the classroom block, where a massive battle commenced. The two pranksters again armed their slingshot weapons and toke fire on Josh, Nick and Nathan. Josh had over-reacted, and pretended he had a rocket launcher, while Nick and Nathan hung back behind a tree. After 'losing ammo', Josh began a surprise attack on the pranksters, but realizing the rocket launcher wasn't real, was helpless and taken down in a hail of paper bullets. Nathan and Nick then charged at the other two, after their 'General' was defeated, but not before Nick abandoned Nathan to the pranksters. Nathan and the pranksters fought, but as Libor was about to punch Nathan in the face, the bell rang and ended their game. They then joined the Schoolboys in 'walking cool' back to class. Personality and traits .]] Conor is undoubtedly the leader of the two Pranksters, even leading them when Nicholas Spencer was one, early on in the School year. However, Conor is unlike Libor in the fact that he is also rather intelligent, perhaps more than Josh Kingston, Junior! Or at least, less theatrical. However, despite being smart, Conor doesn't take as much care when it comes to rules. Nor the trouble he could have gotten into when he shot Nathan Jacob with Libor, using paper bullets. Behind the Scenes *Conor originally starred in the first Schoolboys film, and featured as an entirely minor character who basically opened a door. In this appearance, he had much longer hair. He had a haircut the day before filming of Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters. *Conor and Libor are in the most commonly used picture of the Schoolboys. Despite being only one of the supporting cast and not main characters. This is partially due to the fact that Conor and Libor were planning to join the company permanently before rejecting the offer the next week. Appearances * Schoolboys * ''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters * Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind (Mentioned only) * Schoolboys Season Two'' (Non-canon) Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters